


A Catastrophe of Epic Proportions

by Furious_Pines, Musical_life



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Blood and Gore, M/M, Shuakebigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Pines/pseuds/Furious_Pines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: A Cat-shifter AU





	A Catastrophe of Epic Proportions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Human (And Cat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656533) by [JuneLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLuxray/pseuds/JuneLuxray). 



> The artwork was done by [Tibirtoku](https://tibirtoku.tumblr.com) and I loved every piece.

Returning from a field trip to the TV Station, Ren heads upstairs after waving to Sojiro, who has been caring for him for the past month or so. He drops his school bag on the table closest to the entrance, much to Morgana’s consternation, before grabbing a large brown bag and his phone. Tonight would be the best night for stretching my legs, thank the various cat deities around the world for Mementos; I doubt there’s anywhere in this city I could safely run, unlike back home.

“Where are you going?” Morgana inquires.

Ren just sighs and opens the bag, waiting for Morgana to jump in; he should have known the self-titled Not-Cat would be curious, just as long as Morgana doesn’t spill the beans before Ren’s ready, it should be fine. Morgana settles himself in the bag while Ren waits patiently, grabbing the bag once Morgana settles before making sure the key for Leblanc is on his person. He walks downstairs and out the door, locking it before heading to the station, and from there to Shibuya.

As Ren and Morgana get off the train at Shibuya, the young man hides in a shadowed area and activates the Metanav, causing Morgana to yowl wordlessly in surprise and jump out of the bag. He lands on all fours, before standing up on two feet and looking up at Joker curiously. 

“Why are we here without the others?”

Ren wills his overcoat and mask to vanish into smoke as he sets the bag down, beginning to strip. Mona just looks flustered and worried. 

“Joker?”

Ren just smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, which look steely. “You’re about to learn a secret of mine, please don’t tell the others; I’ll do that as it becomes necessary or if one of the others guesses.” Morgana catches a glimpse of a white and gold mark on Ren’s stomach, but he positions himself on all fours and lets his animal nature out before the anthropomorphic cat can get a good look.

Mona nods before looking on in amazement and a little disgust as Joker’s body sprouts fur, his ears move up his head and his joints crunch as they shorten, his spine elongating into a tail. As he finishes shifting, Ren shakes himself and stretches like a dog, before looking back at Mona and flicking his tail.

[](https://imgur.com/w6gB10t)

Mona looks at the long black cat in shock. Ren huffs and turns to look at him, mewling as he shows to back to his ally. Mona gets the message and jumps onto his fellow cat’s shoulders as Ren begins to run forward, forcing Mona to cling as best as he can to Joker’s fur. And isn’t that a strange image? Mona muses privately, to which Zorro hums in agreement at the back of his mind.

The two of them run along the paths of Mementos, with Mona defeating any shadows in their path as they’re not sure Ren could summon Arsene in this form. _Now is certainly not the time to test that,_ Morgana thinks when they see Goro talking to a shadow. 

“What’s he doing?” Mona asks quietly as to not be overheard. Ren just shakes his head, uncertain. Both of them watch as Goro pulls out a gun and shoots the shadow, it disappearing in a cloud of smog and dust. Mona hisses in shock and rage as Ren snarls, feeling the same odd fury and fear.

Goro pivots on his heel at hearing the feline snarl, looking at the source of the sound in alarm as Ren hides in the shadows as best he can; all Goro being able to see is the cat’s grey eyes staring at him. He considers shooting at the feline but decides not to waste his bullets, having seen those eyes before, and recently too…

[](https://imgur.com/xohKIPc)

Ren turns and sprints back to the entrance to Mementos, just barely avoiding the sound of rattling chains as Mona jumps off Joker’s shoulders, looking a little harried. The shift from cat to human is just as disturbing as the one from human to cat, if not more so. Ren quickly pulls his clothes out of the bag and dresses before activating the Nav to return him to Shibuya, not wanting to return to the real world as naked as the day he was born.

Morgana jumps into Ren’s bag, deciding questions can come later and he boards the train back to Yongen-Jaya, after exiting the station Ren pulls out the key that Sojiro gave him and unlocks the door, locking it once more after entering before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

The next afternoon, Ren is persuaded into making a hotpot with the other thieves and sits around with them, sharing tidbits of the past. Eventually, only Ren, Morgana, and Yusuke remain in the attic with Ren giving Yusuke a spare pair of pajamas before they settle down to sleep.

* * *

**June 20th**

During the investigation of Kaneshiro’s palace, Queen hangs back with Panther under the guise of girl talk.

“Doesn’t Joker seem rather energetic today?”

Panther looks thoughtful, “Now that you mention it... He does, doesn’t he? The first two palaces we didn’t go on the 22nd nor the 21st days of the respective months, I wonder why. Should we talk to him later?”

Queen looks thoughtful before shaking her head. “No, not yet. We have the palace to worry about. After the calling card is sent though…”

Panther nods, “You have a point, Queen.” She admits quietly before they rejoin the others and continue onward.

Ren and Morgana arrive home after scouting out most of the bank, he's thankful that Sojiro decided to close up early and head back to his own house. Ren quickly moves toward the changing screen in the corner and begins to disrobe, not even grabbing a pair of pajamas. Morgana looks over at the screen curiously. “Are you ok, Ren?”

“For now, I-” Ren began to pant in pain. “Ren!” Morgana scrambles over to the screen, worried to see him in the beginning stages of his change. It looks worse than the first time; Ren swipes a hand/paw at Morgana, who takes the hint and backs off, realizing that Ren isn't fully in control right now unlike several days prior.

Seconds tick by, but it feels like years to Morgana as the painful cries tapered off into feline yowls and roars; Morgana knows better than to disturb Ren right now, he’s not looking to be mauled thank you very much.

Ren pads out of the corner the changing screen is in and Morgana can just faintly see the dark grey spots on his fur. Leopard Ren then goes over to the small dresser he had specially ordered a couple of months earlier, he carefully grabs the treated nob with his teeth and pulls it out enough to where he can look in and grab a pair of pajamas for sunrise. Sojiro doesn’t need to come upstairs and see him nude after all.

* * *

**June 21st**

Ren gets a text from Anne that afternoon, inviting him to spend time with her. He agrees and heads over to the Underground mall; after admitting to Anne that he doesn’t know the area very well, she suggests Inokashira Park and doesn’t miss the flash of surprise mixed with hope that crosses his face but she says nothing.

Ren looks around the park in wonder after they arrive. If this place is completely empty at night it would be a great place to run around every so often... He muses thoughtfully before turning his attention to Anne, who has seated herself on a guardrail. Or not, given how close it is to the city.

Anne surprisingly mirrors his last thought with the words she speaks next. They talk about different things, among them being his last name.

She twirls one of her pigtails idly. “Your last name reminds me of a certain song by an older pop group.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“ABBA”

“Why do you say that?”

“Amamiya sounds close to Mama Mia, which is a well-known song by them and was later made into a musical.” Anne falls silent after this and she wants to ask why they didn’t go to the Palaces on April 22nd and May 21st but something in his expression stops her. They part ways shortly thereafter.

The next afternoon Ren is working at Leblanc alone when Akechi enters the cafe. “Hello Amamiya-kun,” he says with a plastic smile.

“Akechi-san,” Ren greets him calmly, his face not showing any of the concern deep behind his eyes as Arsene cautiously gives a warning. “What can I get you?”

“What do you recommend?”

Ren hums in thought, unthinkingly sounding like a purring cat. Goro’s eyes narrow under his mask. “The house blend is good.” The barista in training replies.

“I’ll have that then.” Akechi states.

Ren focuses on brewing the coffee and the next few minutes pass in silence before he sets the cup down in front of Akechi who looks up in surprise as hearing the clink of the cup being set down. “Thank you.” Akechi blows on the steam to cool the coffee slightly before taking a sip. “This is quite good.” He murmurs in surprise as Ren smiles at him, toothfully; Akechi sets 800¥ next to his empty cup after he finishes and leaves smiling. Ren puts the money in the til and places the cup into the sink while feeling that sense of warmth that comes from a raised confidant link.

* * *

**July 6th - Afternoon to evening**

Ren is practicing his coffee skills when Akechi walks through the door, he looks haggard. “Rough day, Akechi-san?” Ren queries, placing the freshly made cup in front of him. Akechi doesn’t say anything justs picks up the cup and takes a drink, leaving Ren looking at him with concern. Finally, the other boy sets the cup down with a tired sigh. “There’s so much to do and never enough time, even getting away for a cup of coffee isn’t something I have time for.” He turns to leave but is stopped by Ren’s hand on his wrist.

“Please, stay for dinner at least. I can hear your stomach from here and boss would never let me hear the end of it if I turned away someone who is obviously hungry.” Akechi looks torn, but accepts, sitting back down with a sigh. Ren moves toward the curry pot, not realizing Goro is watching every graceful move he makes. 

As Ren sets the curry down and gives Akechi a refill, the young man in question speaks up. “You have interesting reflexes, they’re rather cat-like wouldn’t you say?”

Ren freezes and stares at Akechi as he calmly begins to eat this curry. After a few long, tense seconds, Ren moves toward the back and grabs a pen, writing his phone number on his palm before coming back to take Akechi’s empty plate, holding his palm upwards so Akechi can see what’s written there. The other’s eyes go wide, surprised at the trust Amamiya is showing before entering the number into his phone. “Thank you very much for the coffee and meal, Amamiya-kun.” Ren just shakes his head, “Call me Ren, Akechi-kun”

Akechi chuckles under his breath, “Then call me Goro, Ren-kun.” He pulls out his wallet in order to pay for his meal but Ren just shakes his head. “It’s on me tonight.”

Goro tucks his wallet back into his pants pocket reluctantly and leaves, Ren once again feels the warmth in his chest that signifies his bond with Goro getting stronger. After picking up the dishes and starting to wash them, he hears his phone’s IM tone go off. Ren finishes and puts them away after drying before heading upstairs to check his messages, surely it couldn’t be anything important. He looks at his phone to see a message from Goro already or so he assumes.

Unknown: Hello, Ren-kun  
AR: Goro-kun?  
Unknown: Who else did you give your number to in the last five minutes?

Ren adds the number to his contacts, putting down Goro’s name in the correct field.

AR: *chuckle* Point. So is there anything you wanted to talk about?  
AG: Not at the present time, have a good evening.  
AR: Ok, you too.

Ren changes into his sleepwear and slips into bed, watching as Morgana settles himself near Ren’s feet before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off. The next time he opens them, it’s to see a misty forest around him with a gold-furred cat with a white front and black paws sitting in front of him. The cat blinks its heterochromic eyes, shifting between gold, blue, green and orange. In the time it takes Ren to blink, the cat has turned into a man of no discernable age; he just has eyes the same shade and hue as the cat and his hair color is the same. A golden-blond with pale streaks. The man speaks as he looks at Ren calmly.

“It is good to see you thriving young one, though I did have to run interference after you shifted in the uppity-godling’s realm.” The spirit looks at Ren sharply, causing him to look guilty.

“I’m sorry, Neko-sama.” Ren casts his eyes on the floor as he bows, the minor cat deity just sighs.

“What’s done is done,” Ren looks up at his family’s patron who just stares back at him. “You’ve done well despite everything, if you have a question or two now would be the time to ask.”

Ren’s thoughts turn to his friends and crush for a moment. “Do I have your blessing to gift those closest to me the same way you blessed my bloodline?”

The other hums thoughtfully. “Yes, but only the person you share your heart and soul with; though given your bond with the blond-haired one, I can grant an exception for him and one other, but only because of the fact you’re pretty much brothers anyway.”

“Thank you, Neko-sama.”

He ruffles Ren’s hair fondly. “It’s time for you to wake up, I shall see you again.”

* * *

**July 7th - Afternoon and evening**

Ren is once again working at Leblanc when Goro stops in, he serves the other coffee and they talk a little about what they like and a few anecdotes about their families. Both are rather cagey about mentioning it and the afternoon passes after talking about musical tastes while Ren keeps his cup full and offers him curry later on. Ren feels a triple burst of warmth in his chest after Goro reluctantly leaves the cafe that evening. 

**Justice - Rank 6.**

* * *

**July 12th - Evening**

AR: Evening Goro-kun  
AR: Exams are tomorrow, it is going to be such a slog…  
AG: Good evening, Ren-kun; if you do well enough I might have a reward for you.  
AR: Oh? ^_^  
AG: *chuckles* You will see, maybe. It depends on how well you do.

~*~

Goro swings by the evening of the 16th just as the other thieves are leaving Leblanc, Ryuji scowls but does nothing after Makoto lays her hand on his arm silently. As he enters, Ren looks up. “Welcome, Goro-kun!” Ren smiles at him.

“How’d you do on your exams?” Goro sits down while Ren busies himself making the usual order.

“First in my class.” Ren doesn’t look up from where he’s focused on making a heart out of the latte’s foam, he finishes and serves Goro his coffee watching as Goro blushes at seeing the heart. Goro sets a medium-sized box down and pushes it towards Ren. “As promised.”

Ren opens it and sees a copy of Kaijyu Monogatari, he sets the box off to the side and hugs the older boy, making sure to avoid the cup. “Thank you.” Ren once more feels his bond with Goro growing stronger. 

**Justice - Rank 7.**

* * *

**July 30th - Afternoon**

Ren grimaces at smelling the fear-based anger coming off of Sojiro as he asks the older man about Futaba, it has a much more powerful effect than Sojiro’s gruff reply to stay out of his business. Regardless, he made a promise to help and his curiosity hasn’t gotten him killed yet.

After Futaba’s palace five days later, Ren feels like he lost a life. Well, in between that and having Goro hang around the cafe that is. Hopefully, he won’t lose any more. Thankfully Futaba wakes up two days after that on August 6th.

* * *

**August 6th - Late night**

Ren is once more visited by his patron in his dreams, before he can greet him, the god draws Morgana into the dream and sits down in a plush gold colored armchair that just materialized while also causing one in red to appear behind Ren. As he sits down, Morgana settles himself on one of the arms, loafing on it. Ren and Morgana glance at one another before the latter speaks. “What is this place? Why am I here? And who are you?” He bursts out in a single breath.

The god chuckles, not offended by Morgana's outburst in the slightest, much to Ren’s relief - he doesn't want to think about what might happen if Neko-sama was. “People have called this place the astral plane before, it has many other names though. You are here specifically because I called you here to ease your fears. Lastly, I am the one who gave, Amamiya-kun, was it?” Ren nods. “Amamiya-kun’s line their abilities.”

With the god’s help, Morgana and Ren finally talk about the former’s nightmares. When both wake that morning it is with the satisfaction that a major issue has been worked out.

* * *

**August 10th**

Futaba drops by the cafe for the first time that morning and drinks a, by then, cold cup of coffee. Sojiro is amazed to see her out of her room, while she just complains to him; Ren’s eyes brighten, glad that everything worked out. Sojiro gets her to start helping around the cafe the next day, she balks but Ren is there to talk her down and reassure her that she doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to. The day passes by slowly with Futaba doing dishes while Ren keeps the coffee flowing while serving curry and the occasional desert to the few customers around, including Goro. 

Before Goro can leave, Ren invites him up to his room long after the others have left and it’s close to closing. Futaba has already gone home, leaving the two of them alone in the cafe. Goro finishes his coffee and waits for Ren to place it in the sink before they both walk upstairs. Ren hands Goro a spare pair of pajamas and they both curl around each other with Ren looking like a contented cat.

Goro finds himself beside Ren in a misty forest and looks around in surprise, Ren’s grip on his hand the only thing that stops him from wandering off, that and the large cat that showed up not long after they did. Said cat lazily lashes his tail, speaking in both of the boys minds but primarily to Ren. So this is the one you chose. I can understand why, but be warned, chosen of my favored that if any real harm comes to him by your hand I will make anything your sire could do to you look pleasant. Neko then sidles next to Goro and places his hand on Goro’s stomach as he feels honored to know and share Ren’s deepest secret. Marking him as one of his favored with a cat’s eye that has gold and white intertwined in the same place that Ren himself is and has been from shortly after his birth.

**Justice - Rank 8**

* * *

**August 17th - Evening**

“So why am I here tonight instead of tomorrow?” Goro looks curiously at Ren.

“Neko-sama told me that newborns, his words not mine, need someone to help them the night before and after the full moon.”

“How so?” Goro inquires.

“Sex would be the best way since you can’t shift at will yet and we can’t stretch our legs out for a run, at least that’s what I was told.”

Goro blushes. “You must be joking…”

Ren just stares at Goro, appearance elegant and otherworldly in the dim lighting.

“Do I look like I am?”

* * *

**September 16th - Evening**

Ryuji is standing in front of Leblanc and is let in by Ren, who nods toward the stairs. “Let me finish up down here and I’ll join you shortly.” Ryuji blushes, remembering last night. “Alright, more of the same?”

Ren just smiles and shakes his head. “You’ll see.” He watches Ryuji head upstairs while continuing to close up. Ryuji is pacing nervously when Ren ascends the stairs. “You should strip, you don’t want your clothes to get ruined.” Ryuji grimaces and ducks behind the changing screen in the corner.

Ren is quick to remove his own clothes, feeling the prickling on his skin that signifies what’s coming. As Ryuji undresses and sets his clothes in front of the screen, Ren takes them and places them on top of the dresser hoping it’ll be high enough for them not to be shredded. He looks behind the screen, finally seeing Ryuji’s mark fully since they were too busy to notice last night, it’s over his heart. _Fitting…_ Ren thinks.

The next morning, Ryuji and Ren wake curled around one another. As they head to the bath house after Ren grabs Ryuji’s clothes and an outfit for himself, Ryuji asks what his form is.

“You’re a Cheetah, which is fitting for you,” Ren responds.

“Oh?” Ryuji raises an eyebrow.

“They’re sprinters, capable of running from 112 kilometers per hour up to 120.”

“Oh. You’re right, that is fitting.”

* * *

**October 1oth - Evening**

Haru, Ren, Morgana, Ryuji, Anne, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba are sitting around in Destinyland when Makoto starts to run her fingers through Ren’s hair, causing him to purr in his throat subconsciously much to everyone's surprise save for Makoto, Ryuji, Morgana, and Futaba; the latter already knew due to her bugs and the former suspected it already. After Makoto stops, Ren looks mortified that he let his instincts out that easily, he'd been hiding this for months.

“I wish I had my sketchbook, you look so hedonistic like that… Some other time, perhaps.” Yusuke laminates as Haru checks the time and motions everyone to be quiet as she turns on the TV.

After the broadcast everyone looks shocked and Ren looks a little pissed, he starts to snarl; thankfully the eight of them are alone as the human members of the group take turns carding though Ren’s hair carefully after backing away and inching toward him cautiously while Morgana begins to gently purr in his own attempt to calm Ren, eventually it does the trick and he calms enough to where the seven of them can calm him down further.

* * *

**October 26th**

Ren is pulled up on stage and asks whom he loves. “Akechi Goro.” Said boy flushes in embarrassment. After the festival is over and after Goro blackmails the group, he and Ren are talking in private, or Goro is trying while getting his breath taken away due to Ren kissing him every few minutes. “Would you stop and let me speak?”

Ren hums deep within his throat, a sound Goro can hear and feel within the others mouth. “No.” He continues kissing Goro without giving a damn as to who might see.

* * *

**November 20th**

Goro remembers the conversation he had with the cat god the night before. ”I understand you need to make it look good for your donor, but remember my words months ago? This is why.”

After Goro enters the interrogation room, he grabs the gun and shoots the guard with it before monologuing. Goro sniffs and realises the Ren in front of him doesn’t smell of the forest and coffee, he shoots the fake in the chest and whispers that he’d better disappear after he leaves before walking out.

**Justice - Rank 9.**

Ren’s cognitive self vanishes, leaving him sitting at the table and hoping Sae comes back soon. She returns a few minutes later and uncuffs him before helping to support his weight as they walk to her car. From there she heads to Leblanc where Sojiro and Futaba are waiting, Sojiro helps Sae get Ren settled in the attic before calling Tae to have her check on the boy.

* * *

**December 1st - Afternoon**

The other Thieves fret over Ren who’s been maneuvered into a booth with Sojiro watching over everyone after he flips the sign to closed. “Are you sure you’ll be ok, you did take a rather harsh beating…”

“You know how fast I heal and why.” Ren placates with a wry smile.

“True, but man, why’d you have to keep it a secret that you were god-touched before this year even began?” Ryuji looks at Ren flabbergasted. 

“Being blessed by a god isn’t always a good thing you know, and even now only a few truly believe in shapeshifters.”

Yusuke’s smooth baritone flows around Ren like a slow stream. “He is correct, such things are only historical or meant as inspiration for art on occasion.”

* * *

**December 12th- Afternoon**

Two young men approach the Diet building after Goro arranges a private meeting with Shido mentioning that there’s something he wishes to discuss in person. After Goro with Ren in tow is brought up to his office, the younger of the two thumbs the Metanav, bringing Shido into his own palace. Joker and Crow have changed into their Metaverse outfits, they calmly will them away and swiftly shift into their forms, Goro’s being a Siberian tiger to Ren’s melanistic jaguar.

They leap onto Shido as he attempts to run, scared, clawing and biting at the man’s torso and limbs, causing him to bleed heavily and lose a finger or two; Goro even removes one of Shido’s eyes. Ren as a last chance maneuver, rakes his talons against Shido’s stomach, causing his intestines to spill out. They shift back and will their outfits back on before activating the Nav to bring them back into reality. They split up, each taking a secret exit that Goro pointed out to Ren.

As they meet back up at Leblanc and head up to the attic, Goro turns to Ren. “What about your record? Now that Shido is dead, you can’t be cleared completely.”

Ren shrugs. “I’m not that worried, besides, what makes you think my name is Amamiya Ren in the first place?”

Goro looks shocked. “What?!?”

“Amamiya Ren is merely a fictional name that I gave when I got arrested, some of the best lies are based in truth. If the rest of the month passes without incident, I’ll tell you my true one. 

**Justice - Rank 10.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Everyone including Goro sits in the van while Makoto drives Ren back to his hometown, Goro turns to look at Ren from the front seat. “Everything is over with, can you tell me your true name now?” As the others minus Makoto look at Ren curiously, he responds.

“My true name is Amaya Ren.” 

As Ren and Goro pick up their things and exit the van, Ren looks over at Ryuji who is standing by the van’s door. “Will you have any problems convincing your mother to move? I can talk to people around here if she needs a job…”

“Thanks, Renren! That’d help me sway her, just let me know when you can get something lined up and I’ll drop my ma’s name.” Ryuji gets back in and the group makes its way back to Tokyo while Ren and Goro enter the house. Goro looks surprised anyone would accept him, especially strangers like the Amayas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus artwork I can't find a place for:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/qeZ9teQ)  
> 


End file.
